1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to bedding equipment and more specifically it relates to a bed bridge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous bedding equipment have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,638,608 to Garrigus, Sr.; 3,157,889 to Chanko, 4,231,127 to Bendell and 4,648,141 to Mansouris et al. all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.